Dance with Me To the End
by PinkCh3rryBlossom
Summary: Sequel to FaGWtBoL.Saku n Syao r leaving the college & gunna start living in the real world.Syao's not used to living without servants & trys 2 learn.Saku's trying to help Moyo and her messed up engagement. Lotsa laffs and craziness as usual.


**I AM HERE WIFF DA SEQUEL BAYBAY! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT I am, too cool, for school...yeah thats why I had to get a summer job XO. Yeah, sooo it gunna be harder to update, but if I actually got to finish a story then i will finish this one. Plus so much happens here so I just can't help myself. :D:D:D:D Enjoy, peeps cuz this is gunna be waaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyy fun to write ;)**

Sakura entered her dorm room kicking off her highheels at the same time. That was going to be the last time she ever wore them. Ever. Too bad for her  
because she knew she was going to have to wear them for Tomoyo's wedding. Buuuut, that was still a while away so she was sure that the swelling would go down  
then...Hopefully. Syaoran followed her in also tired as he flopped onto the couch his dress shirt rumpled and half of it pulled hanging out of his pants. It was getting  
worse, Tomoyo was planning dinners and arranging dates and doing this and that, and yada yada, you just wanted to grab your hair and scream "Shut up!"

But they couldn't since the semester was almost over! Do the happy dance! Ahem, anyway, enough of that. In less than a week they would be leaving the  
campus and begining their lives. It was so nerve racking and exciting Sakura didn't know wether to laugh or cry. Her stomach had been doing flips for the past few  
days and she was also pacing the room at random times. Syaoran just told her to take a chill pill and relax before she gave her self some sort of attack, which only  
freaked Sakura out more. That was another thing she had to deal with, how the hell was she supposed to her boyfriend when they lived so far from eachother? She   
was so used to him being around her that the thought of him suddenly not being there when she got home was weird. That'll happen to ya when you live for someone  
for five months. It was a Friday thank God and if Tomoyo had planned something during the week she would of personally strangled the women, because well  
everyone was thinking it anyway. Sakura sat down next to Syaoran who was already sleeping on the couch and looked around the dorm. There were boxes  
everywhere, stuff hanging out of them and on the floor.

Then it hit her...Where the hell was she supposed to live now!

Let's switch this up a bit. Tomoyo sat on her couch staring evilly at her t.v, which wasn't even on. This wedding crap was getting to her. Sandro was being an idiot

and not co-operating and the more she planned dinners the more they fought and the more problems occured. Maybe it was a mistake to rush into this engagement?

No! What was she thinking? She wanted this wedding didn't she? Bah, it was just stress taking it's toll on her, she just needed some sleep. Still as she headed down

to her bedroom and saw Sandro sleeping there she paused at the door and thought to herself; Did she? She'd be spending the rest of her life with this man who was  
actually becoming quite popular in the modelling world and she felt that this just wouldn't work out. But she'd try, these sort of problems happened all the time in  
relationships like these, right? But again as she lay down and stared into the darkness she thought again; Did she?

Syaoran came down the spiral stairs and was surprised to see Sakura in the kitchen cooking and dancing and singing to some song he never heard before. Usually she refused to leave her bed until at least twelve and was grumpy as hell, but today, he suspected drug involvement. He came down cautiosly just in case she decided to use that pan on him again.

"Erm, Sakura?" he questioned and she swirled around and smiled brightly.

"Hi!" she said in a perky voice and he only looked at her then left and right. Something was up.

"Uh, morning, you do know it's eight in the morning right?" he said slowly as he sat at the table just in case she thought it was later, and if she wanted to use

that pan on him again.

"Yupp!" she said removing the pan from the drawer, oh my God, she was gunna use it on him. He cringed and made sure he had an escape route.

"...And your up so early because?"

"There's nothing planned! Look!" she put the pan down and ran to the wall where the calender was. She plucked it off the wall and shoved it in his face.

He took it and looked it over, seeing almost everday that they had passed, (and future ones) written on with some sort of event and then big red X's and

angry smiley faces everywhere. But he still didn't get what she getting at.

"Ah, wha?" he asked and she blew out a breath frustrated.

"Look!" she jabbed her finger on today's date and he saw that there was nothing scribbled and a big smiley face on it. "See nothing! We have no plans! We

can do whatever! Like normal couples do!" she said estatic that he had to smirk at her.

"Really? That gives me ideas." he said looking up at her and she smiled widely.

"I know!" she squealed and moved away from him to the stove right when he was about to pull her to him. He put on a annoyed, impaitent look and shot it at her, but she didnt seem to notice. "As much as I love Tomoyo and everything, I don't think I could stand another dinner " she said going back to the stove and cracking eggs into the pan she had a huge smile on her face.

Syaoran was sitting grumpily at the table, frowning in her direction. She moved around the kitchen in her, well actually his, sweat pants and a tank top and striped socks. She moved away from the stove and to the counter, stretching up and trying to get something from the counter. Her fingers barely grazed the side of the salt shaker when she suddenly felt really-okay not really-but sorta suffocated. She brought her hand back down and looked over her shoulder warily in case someone decided to jump out and attack her with an axe. Man, that whole Dave thing made her really paranoid. Then again so would you when a psycho tennis player was obsessed with you, and then trying to rape and kill you. Yeah, I think it would make you just a tad paranoid. So yes, as she turned around she was met with white. Okay? She wasn't expecting that. She moved her eyes upwards and was met with someone else's brown eyes.

Oh it was just him. She smirked as she turned fully around and he put his hands on the counter around her. It also didn't help that she was in the corner, she could swear he did something like this before.

"Well, hello." she said smiling leaning back against the counter and crossing her arms.

"Hi." he said closing the small space between them.

"Can I help you in any way?" she asked crossing her arms and trying to act disinterested.

"Yeahp." he said moving his face closer to hers. She lifted hers as well with a smile.

Just as things were about to get juicy a frantic pounding sounded on the front door. The two immediatly looked over at the door and the urgent pounding wondering what the hell was going on. Syaoran didn't even have time to be pissed off at being interrupted since he was still in a slight shock. Coming back to himself he moved away from Sakura and walked over to the door where someone was still hitting it like they were trying to break it down with their fists. Syaoran put his hand on the handle and flung it open bracing himself for whatever was gunna happen.

What happened was slightly unexpected.

The person who was banging on the door flew in and wrapped their arms around Syaoran sobbing and cutting off his air supply.

"Sakura! Oh my God I'm so glad your here!" the women, since it was obviously female sobbed into his chest.

Syaoran glanced over at Sakura looking very shocked and afraid while Sakura was caught between shock, worry and laughing. It was then that Syaoran noticed the mass of dark, wavy hair. Tomoyo? Cool, calm, collected, _normal_ Tomoyo? This wasn't her. This had to be an imposter because this was the last person Syaoran thought to go insane.

"You not listening to me or something! I need moral support at the moment." she raised her head to look up at Sakura but she was met with somebody else. "Syaoran? Your not Sakura.Wha-what are you doing here?" she said still holding him, and then after a delayed moment realized that fact.

She let go and saw Sakura leaning against the kitchen wall smirking at the scene. Her smile immediatly left when she saw Tomoyo's usually beautiful face with bags under her eyes and her face and eyes puffy and red from so much crying.

"Tomoyo?" Sakura asked walking forewards as Tomoyo began crying all over again and walked to her friend holding her desperatly. "Whats wrong?" she asked as Syaoran looked uncomfortably on. Sakura nudged her head to the side indicating the kitchen where Syaoran knew to make Tomoyo a warm drink. A few moments went by without Tomoyo answering only more of her crying until she grew tired once again.

"Well?" she prodded rubbing her friends back.

"It's not working out. I don't know what to do." Tomoyo said hopelessly and it left Sakura confused.

"What isn't?" though she had a vague idea what she was talking about.

"I don't know anymore! Sandro's different! I mean, I dunno! He's been going out more, and planning the wedding less and less and things are just soo different." she finally released the pajama clad girl and took a deep shaky breath.

Sakura led her to the couch where Syaoran came in with a steaming mug, handing it over to the girl and then leaving them on their own. As he walked up the spiral stairs to give them their privacy, but couldn't help think that Tomoyo should of had her 'girly' moment later, after he had, had some fun with _his_ girlfriend. Back down with Sakura, she was still rubbing her friends back and giving her words of encouragement, she was getting kind of sick of it when something Tomoyo blubbered out caught her attention.

"A wha? Say that again?" Sakura asked trying to make sure she heard right.

"Can I stay with you two?" she sobbed looking up at Sakura with her large, watery eyes.

"Uh..." Sakura thought of when they had lived next door to eachother when they were younger. Tomoyo would dress her up, make her model her clothes for her and do her makeup. Back then, Tomoyo wasn't soo skillfull lets say and half, no, most of the time she looked like a clown who had been hit by a bus and was a crackhead. "You sure thats a good idea, cause, pfft, you know, you and Sandro I'm sure that will talk and then sigh and coo and yeah..." Sakura tried horrible while Tomoyo continued to pout up at her.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" she asked once again.

"Moyo...I dunno, you know Syaoran and all, he already has to deal with one girl and then I don't think having another around is such a good idea."

"Actually it is!" she said sitting up all of a sudden clasping her hands and looking all starry eyed.

"You see thats what I'm afraid of."

"No! Syaoran is one of the top kick boxers around and well he's a really good lookin guy it would out!"

"What will work out?"

"He can be one of my models! You know how much more attention he'll be getting and me too! It's perfect Kura! Thanks so much for letting me stay!" That caught Sakura's attention where it had been scrambled and confused with Tomoyo's one sided conversation.

"What! I didn't say-"

"Thanks again, your such an amazing friend. I don't know what I would do without you." she smiled hugging her friend once more and walking confidently out the door.

Sakura stared at the door in shock and then slumbed back down against the couch groaning as she did so. Syaoran who was still in the room heard the door close so he went out onto the stairs looking down at Sakura.

"So?" he asked coming down the stairs and walking towards her. She sat up straight and put on a bright smile.

"I have some exciting and, uh, exciting news." she said smiling causing Syaoran to became a little suspicious of her.

"Like?"

"Tomoyo's moving in with us." she said with a pained smile watching Syaoran's expression. He meerly stared at her with a blank face and didn't say anything.

This, was not good.

**Lmao, welps, I dunno if I am going to keep this title buuutt i think so. I wanted to incorporate some of the old story into this one hence the Dance part :D hope you enjoyed it and i didnt dissapoint**

**ANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNND SORRRRYY FOOORR TAKING SOO LONG! aheh, writers block :D Kinda short but im so glad i got that out of the way...more craziness guarenteed to come along :D:D of course you all know me :D**


End file.
